Egyptian Romance
by Amane-sama
Summary: Atemu is in love with Bakura's older sister Amane, she is also in love with him. Watch how there love unfolds. Rated M for later chapters. AtemuXAmane my oc
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction the girl Amane is based off of me, and ryou has a sister named amane so it can make since in a twisted way. for reference:**_

**_Amane: 18years old (bakura's older sister)_**

**_Bakura: 17years old(amane's younger brother)_**

**_Atemu: 19 years old_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Senet** means sister in egyptian and sen means** brother** in egyptian as side notes_

**There are about 5 chapters i've written, when i get some feed back i might upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Sitting under a Sakura blossom tree a young women waited, excited to see the one she longed for. "Today is the day," she thought, one of those days where he would rush here just to meet her, she giggled in delight. Some time passed and she sighed it was getting late "Where is he…?" she thought out loud. The women was getting depressed, "…maybe its just too hard for him to get here today." She was trying to reason with herself, he would never do this on purpose.

The cold breeze swept past the women's face carrying her long hair to one side, making her realize the brilliant shine of the sun had been switched with the luminous glow of the moon. Tears began to form in her eyes, "Doushite…" she whispered into the night air. Just when the girl was about to get up and start on her way home, suddenly something thrusted itself forward grabbing one of her hands and landing on her chest. Grunting from the sudden attack she opened her eyes confusedly "What just happened?" as if someone would answer, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting my **Egyptian fairy**." Those words I know them the girl thought, "HE" always said them and called me that.

"Atemu?" the young women question, her heart swelling with hope. "That's me, it was harder then I thought to sneak to you tonight, my dear Amane." He looked up into her glittering eyes that had started to tear up, "C-come on now…" he said panicking "…please don't cry Amane…", He gently caressed her face smiling apologetically, "I really am sorry Amane, I'm so stupid but I brought you a present hopefully you'll forgive me…"

_(switch to Amane's point of view)_

I had started to wipe my tears away, "It depends what kind of present it is…" I tried to sound like that wouldn't help him, but I was curious. I watched as he pulled away from me and placed his hand into a satchel he was wearing on his side. I watched closely, curiosity taking me over, I leaned forward he noticed I was watching carefully. "No, know close your eyes it's a surprise." He stated pulling his satchel away from my sight. I pouted a little, "Fine, fine you want me to close my eyes," I was secretly happy, I loved surprises especially Atemu's surprises. I closed my eyes tightly and waited, wondering what it could be…

_(switch to Atemu's point of view)_

I made sure she wasn't watching as I pulled it out, I watched her face as the wind swept through her hair, across her face and I wanted to move her hair away from her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, okay?" She quickly replied with a nod, smiling, and I smiled to my self, I hope she likes it I mused. I slowly walked towards her kneeling down to where she was, touching her hair I moved it around her face, so I could see her for head clearly. She let out a small sigh, as if enjoying my touch, which made me smirk. My touch can do this to her…I wonder…., my thoughts quickly turned perverted and I shook my head, bad Atemu not know.

Drawing in my breath I quickly told her to keep her eyes closed till I said to open them, "Alright" she replied. I could tell she was really getting impatient her answers were getting faster and more hastened, as if she was telling me I know already so hurry up. I placed my gift and stood back, she was so beautiful and it suited her. "Like I thought it really suits you." She shifted a little "I wanna see, can I open my eyes now?", I laughed and she frowned "I'm sorry" I responded quickly "I just expected you to open them once I had put it on you."

"you're the one who told me to keep them closed till you said so" She stuck her lip out pouting. I smiled, she was so cute when she did that, "Does this mean I can open my eyes know…?" she questioned distantly. Oh crap I thought I need to do that other thing, "not yet there's one more thing I want to give you…" and then he trailed off. Amane seemed intrigued another gift, he really wanted forgiveness were her thoughts. He moved down closer to her once more, caressed her fair skin on her cheek, slowly leaning forward captured her lips in a very sensual, passionate kiss.

(Switch Amane's point of view) 

My eyes flew open, and the sudden feeling of our lips meeting. I could see his eyes were still closed, and his hands wrapping around my waist pulling me closer into his kiss and arms. I quickly gave in wrapping my arms around his shoulders pulling my self to him, kissing back with loving passion. My thoughts were racing a million miles a second. I like this present I thought smiling in our kiss, he pulled back but only for a second and kissed me again this time pushing me slowly to the ground making the kiss more solid. My hands feel to my side, I knew not what to do, so I just let him kiss me. This time his kiss was more solid but then he kisses began to go lower…he kissed my check and then down to my neck, I soon felt his tongue against my skin which made me shiver he noticed and pulled away. "I'm sorry" he said my face twisted "don't apologize" I smiled to him and quickly moved in for another kiss…

We pulled back and both of our eyes were open, smiling at each other. I blushed, finding no words to say just my beating heart that was fluttering madly was the only thing I could hear clearly. Suddenly I remembered Atemu putting something on my for head, and I moved my hand to feel it. " I wish I had brought a mirror, it feels like a tiara." I was smiling while feeling all over what ever I was wearing. "I figured that and so I planned ahead." Atemu said digging in his satchel again and suddenly pulling out a hand held mirror. "here you go" He fixed it in front of my eyes, Suddenly as clear as day I could see this golden tiara with a red ruby in the middle of it, on my for head. I grew so surprised that I focused on Atemu… "Is It really okay for me to have this…?" I questioned filled with astonishment.

He grabbed my hands and looked deep within my eyes, And I instantly forgot my question… "Of course you can have it, its your present." His eyes were full of confidence. "Of course I can have what?" I questioned dazedly. He laughed held up the mirror again, "OH, RIGHT" I gasped "…the tiara". I blushed having forgotten my own question. I laughed in embarrassment, trying to find something else to say. "T-Thank you…" I stuttered getting the words out finally, glacing at his face then stareing down at the ground. Then suddenly he grabbed both sides of my face and pulled my head up "Don't stare down, I want your beautiful eyes to look at me….only me" I could feel my face heat up, blushing madly. Without further words slowly we both leaned forward melding our lips together in a luscious kiss. Moving apart we smiled at each other, but he had a saddened smile on his face " I have to go…my love…" he whispered into my ear hugging me. "I know…" I whispered back wrapping my hands around his chest hugging him closely.

Parting he picked up his stuff, and told me he'd come back and see me soon. Starting to walk away he turned back, "Don't wait on me okay, if I'm not here by 3pm then I wont be coming, I'm gonna try to get here sooner." I nodded "Good night my **Egyptian fairy**…" He whispered across the cold night sky. "Good night Atemu" I said blowing him a kiss then giggling crazily. He pretended to catch it and smiled back to me then walked on.

As he was leaving I couldn't help but think, I'm going to come around 2 or so tomorrow, I have this strange feeling he'll be here by then. The wind picked up and carried her hair around her face then back to the way it was as if whispering a message to her. She smiled at the thought of the voice of the night sky, which had intrigued her. "Arigato" she whispered out loud to the midnight sky, and then walked her way home.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2. I finaly got a review, thanks to that person. Although i ment to upload the next chapter a long time ago...^_^;...sorry about that. I hope you like it and sorry for the shortness.

Remember** SEN** means Brother and **SENET** means Sister in Egyptian.

_**Egyptian Romance chapter 2**_

After meeting Atemu I made my way home, walking through the cold desert the sand felt soft beneath my feet. Looking up I saw my house and smiled gently I wondered if he would be asleep, it wasn't that late but I tell him not to wait up. Opening the door just like I had thought there he was sitting at the table waiting for me. "I keep telling you not to wait up for me to get home" I said walking towards him. "And I keep telling you to shut it and go kissy kissy the pharaoh". I swatted at him pushing his arm playfully "s-shut up". He smirked and I turned around "w-what" I mumbled. "So you did kissy the pharaoh." I fidgeted not saying anything and he chuckled triumphantly. "Aww Senet its nothing to be ashamed of, just remember to use a rubber." I could feel the heat on my face intensify, I Must have been blushing as red as an apple or tomato. "I-I don't want to hear it."

I turned around my blush dying down "I'm not making you breakfast tomorrow." then I stormed into my room and slammed It behind me. "w-w-wait" I heard sen call as I listened behind the door. "Aww come on Senet, don't do that…you know I'm not that great of a cook and your food is awesome." I was smirking behind the door but said nothing, "okay I get it…" he took a deep breath… "…I'm sorry…" I opened the door and smirked at Sen, "what have we learned today?" he frowned "To not make fun of Senet…." I patted his head, "there that wasn't that hard". Swatting my hand away he turned around "….I also learned that Senet kissed the pharaoh" I tried to swat at him again, but he ducked and tumbled out of my grasp and ran to his room. At that point I was like I'll get him later, and shut my door and went to sleep.

Morning

I was sleeping so soundly till a loud knock on the door and a all to familiar voice said "Senet I'm hungry". I got up and opened the door yawning "okay okay, I'm on it" I said brushing past him. He sat down at the table and put his head down and waited for me to fix breakfast. I started cooking after I got all my ingredients out, I thought I'd make pancakes I know Sen loves them. There was Silence as I prepared the meal; finally Sen asked "Are you seeing him again today?" I swiftly flipped the pancakes to the plates and sat down after placing his in front of him, "I am" I stated as I took a bite of my hot cake. Sen sighed one of those I-knew-it-but-can't-help-but-ask-anyway sighs. Sen chewed his food vigorously as if fighting with it, I giggled and he blushed. He couldn't help it this was habit, he was so used to doing it, I don't think he could stop. I wondered if I should change my cloths before meeting him, I thought as I finished my pancakes. I finished mine before sen and put it in the sink. Then I sat back at the table and watched sen, "maybe today you could come see Atemu with me…" I could already hear the answer as I said trailing my question off. I saw his face scowl a little and sighed, "It's not as bad as you're making it sen". He finished his meal, put it in the sink and sat back down, "Senet you know I don't get along with him." I had already known that but… "You could at least try…" I gave him the puppy dog pout hoping it would ware him down. His face was stern for a sec, I saw his eyes drop and then he got up and started walking away, stopped briefly "I'm not going, spend your time with the kissy pharaoh while you can." and then he shut his door to his room. The silence was more my answer then his words, even though he had said it clearly. "Alright" I thought out loud, "you don't have to come know, but one day I'll get you to come though" and then I went to my room to change and get ready to meet to go meet him.

In my room 

Throwing cloths this way and that, I couldn't find a damn thing I wanted to where. "I have no idea what to where…" I whined to myself. No, I suddenly thought there's something in here that will catch Atemu's eye…. Scowering my closet again it took me a few more minutes and more cloths to pile up on the floor before I found it, but I finally did. Tossing my old cloths off I put on the new ones I had found, brushed my hair, put the tiara he had given me the night before on and made my way to our spot.

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Just my chara Amane my OC. I wanna apologize for taking so long to get the next one up, its been ready forevers i just never uploaded it to FF. Reviews are welcome and chapter 4 will be up soon. **Be warned Explicit content I.E Lemon in the next chapter.**

* * *

**chapter 3**

_The meeting_

Hustling through the village I saw the people of Kul-elna scowling at me, there hatred I could feel it. I decided to stop, I was getting irritated. "If you have something to say, say it already." Suddenly there faces dropped they were terrified, most of them moved back. "a-Amane-sama You're looking very stunning this early afternoon." I looked to the side to see who was speaking to me, it was Sirami. A boy about my age that I'd seen around the village before,He had short brown hair and regular white sandy colored cloths on. "Thank you Sirami, I must be going now" I shifted away I had been running but, Sirami grabbed my hand. I glared, "what is it?" His features showed a confident smile. "It's just on a lovely day like today; I thought maybe you'd join me for tea?" Pulling my hand free, "No thanks I have somewhere to be." Before he could say anything else I dashed away, from that point I carefully made my way to our spot, making sure he wasn't following me. When I was sure no one was around I made my way to our tree, our special tree. Where we had our very first kissed.

Walking up the field, I couldn t help but stare at my hand. Sirami had held my hand with a little more force then he should have. Suddenly another hand fills mine followed by a warm body presence hugging me from behind. Is something the matter you were staring at your hand so intently? He shifted to in front of me holding up my hand and looking it over carefully Itakunai? I shook my head, no more like something that just happened is bothering me a little. He kissed my hand; his soft lips touching my hand were very gentle. Smiling I said Thank you, if it hand hurt at all which it didn t its gone know. With that he pulled my hand and me towards our Sakura tree, Gonna tell me what happened? I nodded yes I was getting to it. Sitting under the tree, I told my story quickly, saying everything I did not leaving out anything and also telling what Sirami had actually done.

Wrapping his hands around my waist he leaned over my shoulder, So the main point is he used more force then he should have to get you to stop. That s correct, its making me feel a little awkward, since I think he likes me. Atemu s hands shifted around my waist hugging me tighter and how do you feel about this guy? I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye, well he s pretty much outta luck, there s this guy I like already. I leaned back I think I m serious about him I said trailing off. He kissed my neck gently, feather soft kisses. Who ever this guy is, he sure is lucky that is where I giggled. Atemu was playing around for my sake, to help me calm down. Could he sense it was bothering me more than I was saying? I turned around and leaned on his upper right chest my head right by his neck, he leaned down sat his head on mine. I could here his soft breathing and the sound his heart made, soft but sturdy thumps. You need to tell Bakura, and watch yourself people can be very greedy, in only the since that he will have you no matter what you say. That thought had crossed my mind, I can certainly take care of myself but I do get what you saying. Thinking about that made me wonder where Sirami had lived, I knew him around the village but didn t know where hardly anyone lived, but everyone knew where Sen and I lived. I didn t like many people, but didn t bother with them unless they came to me first. What are you thinking about? Atemu said knocking me out of my thoughts, I was trying to think where Sirami lived, and I only know where a few people in the village live. He nodded, I believe you told me before you only knew where some of the children in your village lived, right? I smiled not many would associate with Sen and I, but the children they liked us, especially me. They asked me to play with them a lot; I would play hide-and-see, tag and a lot of other games. Yeah, In fact I m going to play with some tomorrow, there getting a little mad since I haven t played with them in awhile. I half giggled, You always tell me how the village people think yall are demons, but I thought children could sense evil? They should stop worrying if the children don t say anything like you re the devil or anything A small hidden smile crossed my face Or maybe they do, maybe they have all this time .but unlike there parents they don t care, I play with them and I m nice to them that s all a child cares about. That smile stayed on my face, a sad yet distant smile.

I know what you re thinking. Finally looking up I saw Atemu looking to the sky as if it had his answer. Saying nothing I waited for him to explain, when he looked away from the sky his eyes were full of understanding. You wish the kids parents were the same, you wish you and your brother weren t labeled just because you acted different. I sighed repressed worries left with my breath, he was right. They can t accept a vast change in personality because it is not there view of a normal person. Slight disgust crossed my face, I hate normal people, being normal is vastly overrated.

A smile crossed his face; I could see he understood what I had meant. People needed to learn to accept everyone, not just me, no matter what a person did or was or was like, or even how they acted. Judgment can only be passed based on fair conception, but I was only being persecuted. Based on what? I stole like the rest of them, we are all slightly evil. So what if I acted a bit more out there. I was nice when I wanted to be, they could only see the difference. I wasn t the kind a person who was nice just to everyone. The same can be said for the kids, I wasn t nice to them at first, but I wasn t mean. I just didn t deal with them cus they didn t bother me so I didn t bother them.

Till one day I remember well it changed everything or at least there were more people I cared about after it happened. I was walking in the village; this was about a year ago, Things with Atemu around that time started getting more romantic, as we finally had confessed our feelings. I could see the kids playing but just watched them; I thought It was nice that they were so care free. Then one of the kids totted up in front of me, I was surprised what? I had asked. She smiled grabbed my hand and yelled at the other kids that they were right. Right? I had asked myself Right about what? She was pulling me towards there group, without realizing it, I hadn t even tried to stop her. "Onee-chan, Ishouni asoubu?"_(Lets play together,onee-chan)_ Onee-chan? calling me that it made me a little happy. They wanted to play with me Sure, but what did you mean you were right? I asked puzzled.

She giggled, and looked me straight in the eye and said you wanted to play didn t you? For moment, we just looked at each other to many things passed through my head, it wasn t like I was going to accuse this girl or and of the other children of anything, they just wanted to play, they could see me as more then a demon as the villagers would often whisper in the shadows. I smiled Yes lets play but what is your name first? She pulled my hand again, walking towards the other kids faster my name is Mia; let me introduce you to my other friend s onee-chan.

We walked to the other kids but suddenly they surrounded me, Mia had let go of my hand and there were forming a small circle around me. onee-chan Onee-chan Nee-chan onee-san nee-san they were all calling me, I kept turning and turning I was getting dizzy. Onee-chan lets start the introductions. Mia said. A guy with brown hair stepped forward my name is Saga. Another stepped forward a light blue haired girl my name is Lily. One after another they stepped up and introduced themselves Yuki desu Makoto and Van . I guess it s my turn My name is Amane, are you sure its okay that your play with me? The looked at each other, for a moment it seemed as though I had asked something in a foreign language. Of course it is Onee-chan. Lily said. You were the one that wanted to play with us, right onee-san? said Saga. I thought about that it was true I had but I didn t voice it, these kids could read me. I smiled for once to another person besides sen or atemu and said all right, lets play, and Onee-chan is okay everyone can call me onee-chan. All together they sounded there reply Hai Onee-chan!

His hand clasped my chin and drew me in for a kiss, it was sudden but I responded back. I know your views well, I love you and I want to know all about you and I know I don t, that s why I will continue to stay by you for know and forever as long as I can. My hearts beat was of the chart, I could feel my face flushed, He was holding my hand your heart beat is rather excited Amane-chan. He said with a smile, It s because you make my heart sore Is that so He smiled devilishly. I blushed fearsly my heart beat picking up even more, w-what about your heart atemu? He moved our hands, suddenly my hand was held over his chest I could feel his heart beat, it was beating rapidly just like mine. You should know more than anyone, what my heart beats like I should At the moment, I can only feel my heart beat is your heart that excited? My heart seemed to beat so loud I almost didn t hear what Atemu said, picking up his hand like he had mine I held it over my left breast. Pulling down my blush at my actions, his heart beat became so clear I could feel mine too...as our beats became one and resignated with each other. This was that moment the moment not a lot of people experience the moment many refer to as the moment of true happiness and bliss one of the things experience by the union of two in love.

To be continued


End file.
